Equestria Girls: Miedo a las Alturas
by Pegasister Del Corazon
Summary: Una tarde, Rainbow Dash gana dos boletos para un gran paseo en el cielo. Ella decide invitar a su "AMIGO" Soarin, pero al enterarse de que él tiene miedo a las alturas , ella hará lo posible así ese miedo deje de existir. ¿Podrá? (ONE-SHORT) Es el primero que hago, espero que les guste :) Humanizado, RainbowXSoarin Dejen Reviews.


**HOLA! ESTE ES MI PRIMERO ONE-SHORT ASI QUE SOY NOVATA :D**

** COMENZEMOS...**

Era una mañana en la cuidad , Rainbow Dash se levantó temprano, luego comió el desayuno y suena un ruido en su telefono, va y atiende.

Rainbow: ¿Hola?

Voz: Felicidades! Has ganado un Paseo a Globo con una persona mas! Muchas felicidades! Podrás venir hoy a las 7:30 PM Con un amigo y disfrutar el cielo, Saludos!

Rainbow corta la lamaba y grita emocionada, siempre quiso volar, eso era algo parecido , entonces se vistió rapido y fue a la casa para invitar a la primera persona que se le vino en mente, era Soarin.

Rainbow corre y va hacia su casa.

Rainbow: !Hola Soarin!

Soarin: Hola Rainbow, ¿Por que tan Emocionada?

Rainbow: Bueno, gané una copetencia y me preguntaba si querrías ir de paseo conmigo.

Soarin: !OBIO QUE SI!

Rainbow: Bueno, sera el mejor paseo en globo y...

Soarin: Wo... wow... alto ¿Dijiste en Globo? Iremos volando? Dijo algo nervioso.

Rainbow: Si, que te molesta?

Soarin: Em...

En ese momento Soarin finjió una tos Falsa.

Soarin: Am.. La verdad no puedo , tengo tos... Cof Cof...

Rainbow: Desde cuando tienes tos Soarin? Pregunta Rainbow con una mirada Sospechosa.

Soarin: Em... CofCof... desde ahora.. Cof.. Cof..

Rainbow: Bueno como sea, saves lo que necesitas?

Soarin: Estar en casa... si lo sé.. cof cof..

Rainbow: Bueno yo iba a ir a Jugar al Futbol pero tienes tos...

Soarin: MIRA YA ME RECUPERE! Dice Feliz - VAMOS A JUGAR!

Rainbow: Era un chiste Soarin, estabas mintiendome! Por que...

Soarin: Em...

Rainbow: !ALTO! Soarin.. ¿Le tienes Miedo a las Alturas?

Soarin: Claro que no...

Rainbow: Soarin... si no confiesas les digo a todos tu secreto!

Soarin: No Por favor! Bueno esta bien.. le temo a las alturas. Si quieres riete. Dice avengorzado.

Rainbow: No me reiré, aunque sea gracioso, de lo contrario. Te ayudaré a que ya no le temas a las alturas.

Soarin: Bien...

Rainbow: Empezemos.. Sigueme..

Rainbow Guía a Soarin a un lugar con los ojos vendados.

Rainbow: Bien, abrelos.

Soarin al abriros lo primeor que hace es gritar..

Soarin: AHGGGGG! RAINBOW BAJAME ES MUY ALTO BAJAME!

Rainbow: Soarin, solo subimos 3 escalones...

Soarin: LO SE BAJAME!

Rainbow pensó..

Esto va a ser mas dificil de lo que pensé.

Rainbow: Escucha, tengo otra idea. Vamos..

Rainbow y Soarin van a la plaza.

Soarin: Rainbow.. ¿Como perderé mi miedo a las alturas en la plaza?

Rainbow: Ya veras..

Rainbow va a la boletería.

Rainbow: 2 Entradas para la vuelta al mundo.

Secretarío: Ten...

Rainbow: Gracias, Soarin sigueme.

Soarin sigue a Rainbow Dash, se sube a unas sillas sin saver lo que son.

se empieza a elevar.

Soarin: Rainbow.. ¿Donde estamos?

Rainbow: Estamos Subiendo..

Soarin: ¿!QUE!?

Soarin ve que estaban subiendo, era todo diminuto, el piso estaba muy lejos y de pronto abraza fuerte a Rainbow.

Soarin: Rainbow... ya quiero bajar.

Rainbow: No te preocupes, prometo que estará todo bien.

Soarin: Dios, MORIRE. MORIRE AHORA CONTIGO ANTES DE LA CENA CON MIS PADRES Y NO PODRE GRADUARME... MIS SUEÑOS MORIRAN!

Rainbow: Tranquilizate, te pareces a Pinkie.

Soarin: Si pero ella no le tiene miedo a las Alturas.

Rainbow mira ya vajamos.

Soarin: Que bien, por fin tierra!

Rainbow: Bueno y ya le perdiste el miedo.

Soarin: Todavia no.

Rainbow: Dios... a ver.. !YA SE!

Rainbow con Soarin a la casa de Twilight.

Rainbow: Hola Twilight.

Twilight: Hola Rainbow.. Que pasa? Viniste por el libro de Daring Do?

Rainbow: No, necesito que me des un libro sobre el miedo a las alturas.. y también dame el libro de Daring Do.

Twilight: Bueno.

Luego de 5 minutos Twilight trae 2 libros y se los da a Rainbow.

Rainbow: Gracias Twilight.

Twilight: Denada, adios.

Rainbow: !Adios!

Ambos se van y entonces al sentarse Rainbow empieza a mirar el libro.

Rainbow: Bien... segun aca, necesitamos ir a una terraza..

Soarin: Que! Ni en sueños!

Rainbow: !Soarin! Ya será la hora de ir al globo.

Soarin: Bueno, entonces era mejor que vayas sin mi.

Rainbow: !TENGO UNA IDEA! Ven vamos al Aeropuerto...

Soarin: ¿Para que?

Rainbow: Menos Charla y mas Trabajo ,vamos!

Ambos fueron al aeropuerto, se subieron a un avión pero a un avión para tirarse en paracaidas.

Instructor: Bien chicos, recuerden que apenas se lanzan abren los paracaidas asi nadie se muere ¿Entendido?

Estaban Rainbow, Soarin y 3 chicos mas entre todos dijieron.

TODOS: !Entendido!

Soarin: Yo no lo aré.

Rainbow: Vamos Soarin, no te preocupes yo iré contigo..

Soarin: No de enserio, gracias Rainbow pero al parecer no podré perder el miedo.

De a poco los chicos se iban vajando.

Soarin: Ten, si tu lo aras ponte el paracaidas.. Dice soarin mientras agarra la mochila.

Rainbow: No, no lo are si vos no vas.

Era el turno de Rainbow Dash...

Rainbow estaba muy cerca de la puerta.

Instructor: Yo bajaré ahora Rainbow, cuando quieras ve.. Dijo mientras se vajo del avión y abrió su paracaidas.

Soarin: Ve Rainbow.

Rainbow: olvidalo Soarin, yo quiero ayudarte, y lo aras conmigo en las buenas o en las malas.

Soarin: No iré Rainbow.

Rainbow: Bueno entonces yo no. !Me voy Adios!

Soarin: Espera Rainbow..

En ese momento Rainbow se tropieza con una mochila y se cayó del avión sin paracaidas.

Rainbow: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGG! AYUDEEEEEMENNNNNN!

Soarin: RAINBOW, ESPERA!

Luego agarró un paracaidas, se lo puso y dijo.

A Infinito Y mas Alla! ( xDD)

Cerró los ojos y fue hacia Rainbow.

Rainbow estaba cayendo!

Rainbow: AHGGGGG AUXIOLIO!

Soarin: Resiste Dash!

Raainbow iba cayendo hasta que soarin la agarra y abre el Paracaidas.

Rainbow: Sooarin?

Soarin: Si, soy yo. La Proxima vez baja con paracaidas, !PUDISTE HABER MUERTO!

Rainbow: SOARIN! PERDISTE TU MIEDO! ESTOY ORGULLOSA!

Soarin: Wow.. tienes razón Gracia Rainbow eres la mejor amiga.. Dice mientras siguen bajando en el cielo.

Rainbow: Gracias por salvarme Soarin. Le da un gran abrazo a Soarin, el se sonroja. Luego al mirarse a los ojos Rainbow le da un beso en la boca a Soarin, lo cual el se sonroja mas.

Rainbow le da un abrazo, por dentro Soarin gritaba diciendo SI!

Al terminar de caer, Rainbow ve la hora.

Rainbow: Vamos, sino será tarde..

Soarin: Vamos Corriendo.

En ese momento justo a tiempo entraron al globo.

Estaban Subiendo al grobo, Soarin Miró a Rainbow Dash feliz.

Soarin: Gracias por ayudarme.

Rainbow: Soy leal a mis amigos, ademas me gusta ayudar..

Soarin: Rainbow te quiero decir algo.

Rainbow: Dime.

Soarin: Desde qu bueno, fuiste mi amiga siento algo por vos..

Rainbow: A Bueno... em... yo tambien. Dice sonrojada.

Se miraron y Soarin le dio un grande beso a Rainbow en los labios, Rainbow cerró los ojos y lanzo una sonrisa, Soarin igual, despues de todo ella fue la que la ayudó a perder el Miedo a las Alturas y Nunca se Rindió.

Soarin: Gracias Rainbow, Te quiero.

Rainbow: Yo Tambien te quiero Soarin sos el mejor.

FIN DEL ONE-SHORT

**Y Les gustó :D ... FUE MI PRIMER ONE-SHORT DE SOARINDASH Siempre haré cosas sobre Soarin Dash :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado :D**

**Seguiré Con The Pony Games :D**

**LOS AMO!**


End file.
